Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: (Previously Dirtbags & Coolcats)I couldn't understand how the same drink that had brought him to me was the same poison that had forced his fist in my face and to this day I'll never know why. Slash Eyeball/Ace, rated M for language/violence and scenes of sexual nature, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Another new story and this is a hell of a lot different from my usual stuff. I must warn you this is slash. I also need to warn you about the language that will go down, there's going to be a fucking lot (see) and use of homophobic and maybe some racist words, I hope I don't offend anyone, but this is the fifties and I'm pretty sure they didn't use the word 'gay' back then, so please don't be offended.**

**Enjoy and maybe review.**

* * *

><p>Being a homosexual in the fifties? It was like being born with three tits! You were a freak, cast out, spat on by kids your own age and if any of the old folk found out? Well you would be locked up before the sun went down.<p>

If you were into dicks you just kept your mouth shut and pretended to be into chicks.

And that's what I did, I wasn't born yesterday and I sure as hell wasn't stupid. I might have dropped out of school back when I was fifteen but it didn't mean I didn't have any brains. I had lot more brains then what everyone thought I had.

I had known I was into boys since I was fourteen years old but it was back when I was seventeen when things started to get real messed up. I can remember it like it were yesterday.

Elvis had just started to cause a scene in Castle Rock, he was the first man that every guy would admit they wanted to be, so most of us greased and combed our hair, apart from the buzz cut crew. We all wore leather jackets, rolled up jeans, perched ourselves up on the wall and smoked two packs a day, drank whiskey by the tap too.

Me and my friends - we were all a bunch of cool cats.

They'd all sit on the wall before school, if I skipped work I'd join them too. We'd catcall the girls who walked past, of course I did it, shit! I was probably one of the loudest. But secretly I couldn't give a damn, I was more interested in guys in levi's!

**1957**

_"The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone, way over in the corner weepin' all alone. The warden said, 'Hey, buddy, don't you be no square, you can't find a partner use a wooden chair.' Let's rock, everybody, let's rock. Everybod-" _

"Hey, Shit-heap. Knock it off will ya!" Billy Tessio snapped at me, interrupting my perfect performance of Elvis. The guys always asked me to sing for them on a windy day. Momma always said I had a voice like an angel. But sometimes I sang too much and it was one of those days...

"Or what?" I asked, shooting him a glare.

Billy shook his head at me, backing down instantly. "Why you singing that faggy song anyway?" I heard him mumble

"Elvis ain't no fag." I spat back. I should know.

"Oh, yeah? Then why does he sing about guys in the slammer coming on to each other? Sounds faggy to me."

"When does he sing about that?" Charlie Hogan, who had been too busy trying to find the flies flying round his brain, butted in.

"Y'know the number forty-eight part or somethin'-" Billy trailed on, trying to explain something to Charlie Hogan was like trying to explain philosophy to a dung-beetle, it just wasn't happening.

"It's number forty-seven, cock-knocker!" I grinned smugly as I interrupted him. "And if ya hate Presley so much, why you trying to look like him?" I asked triumphantly, Billy Tessio was the biggest wet-end in our gang, he always acted tough and that what he was - an act! He wasn't tough, my grandmothers slippers were tougher than him, he always tried to be like Ace Merrill and Jack Mudgett, the two toughest hoods in town and in our gang. You didn't mess with them. And I don't wanna rock my own boat here but I was pretty tough too.

"Would you three butt-heads zip-it!" Ace's low toned voice filled the air. "A guys trying to get some head here." It was then that we noticed him and Marnie, had moved their 'conversation' to the back seat of his car. All three of us smirked at each other as we let Ace do his thing.

Just because I was into dicks, it didn't mean that I got offended by the female tail that got spread around here, hell it was the only tail and sometimes I had to be in on it. I wasn't going to risk being called a 'faggot' by one of my buddies if they noticed I never brought a gal round here, so I did. It was one thing being called a 'fag' in an insult kind of way but it was a hell of a different kind of thing when they actually called you it in it's meaning kind of way - you get me? - I never had a hard time, like Hogan or Mudgett did, finding a chick, in fact it was pretty damn easy.

Girls' digged the mysterious tough guy look.

Bringing a girl back to the junkyard was a common occurrence in our gang and Ace? Well, he was usually top of the list.

It had been a month since I had brought a girl back and no doubt it was my turn soon, not that it bothered me, at the end of the day my dick still got rubbed, a mans hand or not it still feels fucking good, but it took a hell of a lot more effort trying to get it up when I had to look at the female body. So I did what anyone would do - closed my eyes.

And if on the rare occasion I couldn't get it to work? Well the girls? They'd be so ashamed of themselves anyway that they would never speak of it again. Sometimes I'd rush out and chase them down and tell them that they just didn't do it for me and that I was in love with this other chick. I didn't need a rumor going around town that I couldn't get it up for any kind of girl, they would throw your ass in Togus for that kind of shit.

I ran my hands through my hair as I got up from the bonnet of Vince's studebaker.

"Where you going?" Billy asked me.

"I got work to do." Was all I replied as I stubbed my cigarette on the ground.

"This time of night?" Billy raised his eyebrows at me. "C'mon, Chambers. Where you really going? You got a girl? Don't cha?" Billy started chewing his gum excitedly. I grinned at him before I slid myself on top of my motorcycle and revved the engine.

"Eyeball Chambers, doesn't shoot his load and tell." I flipped him the bird before riding off.

If I had only listened to my own fucking words, none of the shit would have gone down.

My world was about to unravel a whole new meaning of the words 'fucked up.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ace and Eyeball slash, how about it? How hot would that be! Hope you like my portrayal of Eyeball, I figure he has such a bad mouth. Review for a cookie.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Hey. Update! Hope you like this chapter, big thank you to **CastleRockGirl **and **JustAnotherGoofball, **you both are amazing check out their stories.

Enjoy! I'm excited about writing the next chapter! Review!

* * *

><p>As you probably figured out I didn't have work to do and I didn't have a girl either. Billy Tessio was one gullible asshole so I never got spooked about him being suspicious and figuring it out because 'special' was his first name, besides no one would have believed him anyway, he was well known for his tall tales, his whole family were. You probably think I hated the son-of-a-sap but I didn't, he just really annoyed me.<p>

I guess there had always been some sort of jealousy between me and Tessio, him being the envious one of course, he always squared up to me and I wasn't afraid to put him in his place, then again he always wanted to be higher up in the pack but you have to earn your place at the top and Billy Tessio ring leader? I don't fucking think so.

Ace was always the leader of the gang, earned his place right at the top, I'm telling ya it ain't easy getting into a knife fight. Jack Mudgett was his second in command, was one ugly piece of shit too, but his toughness got him far. In my town? You didn't want to cross his bad side. And then there was me and being third wasn't so bad, people moved when walked and they also listened when I talked, I wasn't the guy Ace went to when he needed a fist but I sure was there when he needed a girl. I was blessed with my fathers good looks and nothing much else.

I might have been born into a fucked up life but my father sure passed on good genetics. I've been told I was a cross between Elvis and Jimmy Dean, yeah girls swooned for them, not that I cared, so it was pretty easy to get a date. I was also passed down the lazy eye gene that skipped a few generations and I was the 'chosen one', my great-grandfather had it and so did his, I didn't exactly see it as a curse in fact it was a pretty good conversation starter, I can probably count the amount of rumors that spread around town of how it had come to be. My two favorites being;

My mom had drunk herself silly while she had me in her oven and thus given birth to a deformity, hell I wasn't sure myself if that were true or not! The second one was always my favorite, I had gotten into a fight with some sort of Hercules and he had punch me so hard in the face my eyeball popped right back, now that sounds a hell of a lot better then being handed down a lazy eye gene doesn't it?

It also gave me a nickname, Eyeball, now everyone called me that, sometimes I would hear a wise-guy trying to be funny and crack a joke with the words 'Eyelash.' being thrown around, but it didn't take long for them to get a new nickname, Busted-lip.

So that night I rode all the way across town to a place where nobody ever dared to step foot in, unless they wanted a missing kidney and a busted nose. If any of the preachers found out about this place they would sure have a heart attack. A bar full of faggots? Well that was just unthinkable.

And the cops? Don't let it come to you as a surprise when I tell you they all knew, hell I even saw some of them drinking down there and let me tell you this they weren't there for Uncle Al's whiskey.

So I got myself a drink, four years under the legal age but I didn't care less I had done way worse things in my life besides taking a swig of liquor. So I got myself a drink and I sat while clouds of smoke, giving the place a mystic fucking feel to it, surrounded me. Smoke from cigars, cigarettes, marijuana? Who knew? All I knew was that I could still smell it off my jacket for weeks afterwards.

I wasn't exactly looking for a fuck that night, I just wanted a few drinks in peace and surprisingly I never had trouble at 'Uncle Al's' I guess hardly anyone was up for a fight with a tough guy like me and if I did get into a fist fight it was with some asshole who wasn't from around here. I recognised quite a few guys who shared the same neighborhood never did strike up a convosation with them though, was it embarrassment? Probably. I always imagined going up to them to then find out they were there to beat up a few 'homos' they'd find out I was one and then the whole town would know, but I figured out later that they weren't, they were like me. So we all avoided eachother, it wasn't worth the hassle, if we ever got on eachothers bad side well then who was to stop one of us revealing the truth? And that wasn't a question I wanted answered.

I wasn't looking for a fuck but I wasn't going to turn down one either so I didn't turn down the drink some guy passed me, I can't remember his name but all I know was that he was pretty good looking, sandy blonde hair, green eyes and a grin that could pass for the Cheshire Cat so I wasn't going to pass on the opportunity of a lay like that. Good looking guys didn't come in there often and many times I just went home alone.

So I drank the drink and then suggested we took this a little further he was all for it of course, but I could sense the nerves and it made me feel fucking grand, usually it were me that was the bag of nervous but not this time.

I couldn't exactly go on my bike, not to the place we were thinking, you need a backseat for that, so we went in his car, again I don't know the exact model but just that it was the weirdest shade of red.

We soon parked at a little place outside town that I liked to call 'fuck city', I ain't a fucking gigolo if that's what you're thinking. We've all had a little fun in our younger years haven't we? And a no name no questions fun was just what I needed.

You know girls are way to gentle with their kisses and guys? Well they know when to get rough and I liked it rough.

So I probably don't have to go in so much detail about what was happening, just that I was on top about to shoot my fucking load when the car door opened.

"Well what the fuck do you know about this?"

Shit! Fuck! Goddammit! You name it I thought it because right then, with my dick in some guys ass, I was staring at a good buddy of mine - Ace Merrill!

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger! Dun dun duh! What's Ace going to do? Review to find out. So I'm thinking of changing the title for this to 'Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes' the current title isn't working for me lol.<em>


End file.
